


one step closer

by Pyo_Neri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Fifth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyo_Neri/pseuds/Pyo_Neri
Summary: The Curse-Breaker girl wants an explanation.





	one step closer

“A Gryffindor bloke told me that I should quit distracting you from Quidditch,” (Y/N) raised her eyebrow, somehow feeling amused rather than confused. “Is that true? Care to explain, Mr. Soon-To-Be-Captain?”

“Maybe yes, maybe no.” Charlie, handsome Charlie, had the nerve to stare down at her, even though his lack of height was quite notable but his shoulders were board, perfect for hugs or piggy back rides. She’s glad that she didn’t clumsily declare those thoughts out loud; maybe, just maybe, she might hug him after his match tomorrow, win or lose. She offered a smirk. “That doesn’t make any sense, Charlie. Just what are you up to? We don’t have any cursed vaults sightseeing or dragon hunting lately… I don’t want your young, curious fans swarming in front of Slytherin Common Room’s door tonight. But I must say, getting to see Professor Snape’s wrath these days can be bloody interesting.”

“Then come to my match tomorrow,” Charlie moved closer, swiftly tucked unkempt hair strands in the back of her ear. She caught his smug smile widened. “I solemnly swear that I’ll provide you answers by then. Cheer for me out loud, alright? Otherwise I can’t say anything for that matter any time soon.”

“What if I _don’t want_ to come?” she didn’t mean much venom in her question; her green eyes were soft, glinting even. Prove that getting offended is just ridiculous. She lightly teased him. Charlie snorted.

“You know, you’re rather sexy when you’re wicked.”

“Ain’t I, though?”


End file.
